The Lost Wolf
by zanyehuan
Summary: Annabeth's little brother, Ulfric Chase is the last know Berserker. Hunted because of his destiny to bring about the end of the reign of High King Olaf, he finds himself before Thoth. There he's given the choice of freedom but at the stake of Ragnarok. Or he becomes Thoth's champion and unites the Four worlds against the organisation of Lif. Will he be the world savior, or it's end


**Disclaimer**: The is work is a mere fanfiction the character written here, with the exception of own, belong to Rick Riordan.

**Author notes:** Hello! Sorry for the short story kinda of testing the waters here, never written a crossover before. Because this story will involve Greco-Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods it's gonna take a lot of time and research, so I want to see if people like it before continuing.

* * *

_**Chapter** **One**: The damsel in distress_

Guys is this really necessary? I mean a tape recorder-

[Ow, really Saddie!]

Sorry, but it seems that certain 'people' have forgotten that this tape recording crap wasn't my idea, and that I Can leave at any time! Fine, lets just get this over with.

I guess all this crap started five months ago when I was in a small town in Central Texas searching for Gra- someone.

It was the middle January and the touches of winter had just begun to show a cold and burning wind ran through the leafless ceder trees. I had ran out of leads and was stuck siting on a bench in that stupid town's park.

Three months of tracking, and cashing in every favor that I had and nothing. She was gone. Parents walked past me with their bundled children in hand laughing, just so happy. Gods I hatted that damn town.

I split as soon as they started to stare, a 6'2 blonde wearing a wolf skin jacket shockingly tends to draw attention, who knew right.

I had no idea where to go from there so I just started to wander. Gods I don't even know how long I was walking, a few minutes, maybe hours? It was already night time when I heard the scream for help.

You see when normal person run into a alley and see's three sword monster men attacking someone, they do the right and intelligent thing, of running away. But if your listening to this then I'm afraid that your choice has been robbed. And I'm truly sorry for that. I'm not going to give you the company line and lie to you, being like this sucks. The path you walk will be filled with unimaginable pain, It'll cost you everything. But you do it because there's no one else, you do it because if you don't people die. I know its not inspiring, and not what you want to hear but your only thing in between peace and Ragnarok.

[Alright I'm done! You know what did, your mock saluting me Saddie! With one finger?]

Fine! I said fine Carter, I'm doing it aren't I.

Right um, the sword monster things were closing in on him I had to get them away from the victim, luckily a trash can filled with fish guts did just that.

I dunno I guess I expected more of a fight but... Well they sucked , you know for being swords, their stance's were so weak that I just used my coat to bring one of them to the ground, then took it's sword. Never having faced a sword monster, I did the only reasonable thing, I shoved it's sword in its guts. Sand came pouring out of it, to say I was shocked shocked would be an understatement. Not because of the sword monster exploding, but because in place of Etir the horrible black sludge, I got sand.

You have to understand I've been fighting crap like this since I was six, but that had never gotten sand before.

I ran the coarse sand through my fingers, and all I was thinking was holy crap what the hell are these things.

Now here's a tip on surviving the crap storm that has now become your life, while in a life and death situation try not really the time to have a revelation! Gods that was dumb. I felt the sword slash through my back, not enough to do serious damage but enough to get my attention. I rolled to my left cutting off the monster leg in the process, distracted with its leg I feinted and caught him with my sword. Leaving one left, we began to circle each other until he charged. Using his own momentum I threw over my shoulder, catching it midair with my sword.

Even monster sand gets everywhere, Gods I was pulling sand out... Yeah well you get it.

You might be wondering what you get for killing three monsters is, oh that's right a fat crapload of nothing. Sorry for ruining the surprise.

So I got up and and found my coat. My back was burning, but I wasn't dead and I count that as a notch in the win column. The person the sword monster's were attacking had huddled up next to the wall, his face covered by the shadows, I knelt down in front of him and prepared the Seio. He was shaking and refused to meet my eyes, I was jealous, I know it might sound dumb to be jealous about someone that just got the crap beat out of him, but tomorrow he gets up and doesn't remember any of this. The last step of the Seio is the Aegishjalmur tattoo on my hand. I was reaching towards his head when he he made eye contact.

I doubt even the allfather was expecting to see that. He looked like any other person, he was blonde with glasses, wearing a white coat that looked like it had words on it. But the most unsettling thing was his eyes, gods they were like kaleidoscopes.

"Hello Mr. Chase".

* * *

**Author note:** I really want to know what ya'll think so please review, or at least follow!


End file.
